Hibiki Shikyoin
Hibiki Shikyoin é antagonista da segunda temporada.É neto de um dos diretores da Escola Privada Paprika.Seu alter ego é o "Thieving Genius".Sua marca é Brilliant Prince.Pertence ao grupo Tricolore. Este personagem atualmente não esta sendo usado por ninguém. Personalidade A primeira impressão que Hibiki nos passa é de alguem charmoso e gentil, mas não é o caso.Na realidade é manipulador e não se importa de utilizar os outros para seus próprios propósitos. Se algo não vai de acordo com seus desejos ela não tem problema de se livrar do incomodo, não se importa de conseguir as coisas com suas propiás mãos como no caso de roubar os Dreamtickets de Dressing Flower e da Cosmic Omurice da Vinci.Deprecia a amizade e pensa que nem todos podem ser ídolos, seu desejo era utilizar o desejo da Charm Bell para se tornar uma vocaldoll. Tem um profunda aversão a terminações (Gobis) passando muito mal, isso faz que constantemente fuja de Ajimi.Ainda tem problemas com o assunto "amizade" mas melhorou muito, tendo uma amizade boa com Fuwari e Faruru. Canções Principais Solo * Pure・Amore・Love Duo * 0 Week Old - Com Faruru Bokerdole * Come and Join this Song Hoo-hee - Com Fuwari Midorikaze Trio * Mon Chouchou - Tricolore * Neo Dimension Go! - Tricolore Grupo * Around・the・PriPara Land! - FriendAll & CelePara Opera Company * What a WonderPri World!! - CelePara Opera Company * We Are Friends - SoLaMi Smile & Publico * My Friend Dear Friend - SoLaMi Smile & Publico Coords A marca Principal de Hibiki Shikyoin é Brilliant Prince. * Brilliant Prince Cyalume Coord - Seu Cyalume Coord (Episodio 73 - Episodio 114) e seu Casual Coord (Episodio 50 - Episodip 73) * Military Look Coord - Seu Casual Coord atual (Episodio 73 - Presente) * Thieving Genius Coord - Coord que usava como ladrão em PriPara * Super Cyalume Hibiki Coord - Seu Super Cyalume Coord. * PriPari of Flowers Rouge Coord - Seu coord de unidade de Tricolore. * PriPirates Captain Coord - Segundo Coord de unit com Tricolore. Making Drama * Sapphire Revolution, Pure Dance * Wondrous Spring Orchestra * Frozen Castle Mirage * Want to tell it! Pure Dance of Wondrous Spring! * Arcadia of God, Charisma Millennial Kingdom * Advent of Divine Idol, Charisma Millennial Kingdom * Our PriPirate Adventure! Unidades Ativa * Tricolore - Unidade que faz junto a Faruru Bokerdole e Fuwari Midorikaze. Desativada * CelePara Opera Company - Dream Team que fez com Faruru Bokerdole Shion Todo,Leona West e Sophie Hojo.Foram vencedoras do Grand Prix do Inverno. Relações * Andou - Seu fiel mordomo. * Fuwari e Faruru - Companheiras na unidade Tricolore, considera muito a amizade delas. * Ajimi Kiki - A conheceu quando criança, por causa da sua personalidade ela criou uma aversão a ela e as terminações.Atualmente "tenta" se dar bem com ela Etimologia * Hibiki (ひびき) Significa ressoar ou eco .Representando um dos cinco sentidos : A Audição * Shikyōin (紫京院), Shi (紫 murasaki)significa violeta,' Kyō'(京) significa cidade capital,' in '(院) significa instituição.Seu sobrenome significa Violeta Instituição na cidade capital. Trivia * Seu aniversario é dia 27 de Março Então ela é de Aries * É a primeira ídolo celebridade a aparecer na serie. * É a segunda mais velha das protagonistas * É chamada de "O melhor principe". Ganhou a competição de " Mr. Universe World Prince of the Year" * Na segunda temporada procurava ídolos que se enxaixavam em seus ideais para formar seu Dream Team,acabou escolhendo Shion,Faruru,Mikan e Sophie. ** Leona substituiu Mikan no Grand Prix de primavera * É a primeira ídolo que usou seu Cyalume Coord para fazer um live * Hibiki é o segundo personagem no qual todos erraram no seu genero ** O primeiro foi Leona * Quando troca os sistemas de PriPara para CelePara , substituiu Meganii por um tempo * Sua aversão a Ajimi fez com que ela se vesti-se e agi-se como um garoto para não ser reconhecido por Ajimi. * É chamado de Kurukuru-chan por Ajimi * Hibiki explica a Faruru no episodio 84 porque quer ser uma vocaldoll * É a primeira ídolo que conseguiu obter as Platinium Wings. ** A segunda foi Faruru Galeria Categoria:Idol Categoria:Ídolo Categoria:Celeb Idol Categoria:Celeb Type Categoria:Ídolo Celebridade Categoria:Personagem Oficial